Olympia (Location)
'''Olympia '''is the safe house for half-bloods in an alternate dimmension. After the situation with the Titans in Greece, and then again in Rome, the Gods commisioned Chiron, the Immortal trainer of Heroes, to create a safe place for the half-bloods. In his brightest light, he created a military might place where you could be divided based on status, strength, verocity and honor. He eventually created the place, at first it was supposed to be called a camp, but Zeus vetoed it and stated that he name it something more unrealistic, Chiron eventually decided upon Olympia. Biography In 1779, Chiron was charged with creating a safe house for demigods, as Zeus saw it fit, since the worlds harth was switching over to the United States. This caused a major calling and with this Chiron alongside his brothers drew up the blueprints and created Olympia. At first they thought it was best to create a simple place where demigods could live together in peice, but after a terrible storm, Chiron chose to go another route. He saught out historical figures, who were also demigods at the time and asked them to help in the creation of a camp where young demigods could live in peace and train to survive in the outside world. The task took four years, about the same amount of time that it took for the Americans to settle into their new found country. With that, Chiron had finished and asked Zeus to pay a visit to show him the camp. Chiron purposed that the place be called Camp Zeus in his honor. But Zeus replied it would be a fools idea. Insulted Chiron mustered another try and decided Camp Half-Blood, to which Zeus laughed at. Chiron tried dozens of other names until Zeus got angered at his impudenced to eventually claim the land as Olympia. Chiron later went around spreading the name as if he had thought of it on his own, to which Zeus didn't feel inraged at. In reality Zeus eventually forgot about him naming the place. Throughout the decades, the camp flourished and with that, more half-bloods were born and eventually the safe house grew. It eventually took a few demigods to fix up more space for the abundance of demigods. Currently Olympia is more than double the space that Camp Half-Blood would normally take up. This could also be because of the small colonies within Olympia. Olympia Olympia is the very source of the survival of the entire half-blood race. Olympia is very well financed based on the natural vegitation both given by the head director and the children of Demeter and Dionysus. It is a resource that they used as a disguise with the "Strawberry and Grape Vegitation" logo. They are well known for grooming the finest demigods of the century. Olympia is only known to rescue and secure the safety of the Greek Demigods, it's unknown if they have ever meet a demigod of Rome and if they have, they never really talk about it. Landmarks Dinning Pavalion The Dinning pavalion is at the center of camp, near the base of a valley of hills, it is shown to be very similar to the Dinning Pavalion in camp Half-Blood, aside from being near hills and very distant. It is shown to be very spacious on the inside and there is not a particular order of seating inside. You could sit with anyone and the food is served by aoura. Sparta Sparta, is the area of camp the seems to fit best with the children of Ares, and Hephaestus. Many combative half-bloods are known to be placed here and never come out of this minature town unless they are hungry or seek to test their skills at something else. Sparta resmbles a lot of the old city, but it's always commisioned twice every three months to reform it's shape. Athens Athens, is primarily a peaceful place. There is a university within the city to help all demigods with their studies. It is basically a replica of New Rome only with a lot more archs, domes and forums. It is very interesting in its architecture. Most children of Athena are found here and the ones that ever come out of the city it's either for council senates or just to get some rest on the brain. Hermes Hermes is known for it's speed. They have a minituare race track, and a large ampitheather. It is known for many things and because Hermes is a god with countless symbols the city is replicated with a little of everything. Many children of Hermes are always on the track racing and competting. This is a commonly used place for compititions. Atlantis Not much is known here. A cabin is placed here for the children of Poseidon, but if he ever has children they rarely make it to camp to use it. Epirus A cabin that resembles the House of Hades. It is very vague and looks every odd. The insides are said to resemble and exact replica of the confindes of the house. So what ever is described in the House is here too. Children of Hades rarely stay here and when they do, they don't sleep much. Hephaestus A volcanic heated area. It is manly an armory and most of the beds are rotational and bunk. The children of Hephaestus are mostly known for their strength and capacity to create many things. They become great artist and at times even scientist. Olympia A museumn sized cabin that holds many things from Olympus. The children of Zeus are often considered special and are very well known throughout the camp. A child of Zeus will with hold their parantage to remain at the cabin of Hermes since it is the most social cabin, but once they are here, they feel lonely. Trivia *Olympia is named after a city on mount Olympus named Olympia. *It was originally supposed to be called a camp, but Zeus vetoed it. *This place has been around for more than two hundred years, much like Camp Half-Blood in the Percy Jackson Universe. **Chiron was the person to form and built Olympia. *Olympia is divided more like a mixture of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. See More *Camp Demigod *Camp Shinigami Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Camps